hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13
Is the first episode of the big series Chess Legends and it talks about the party leaving Bilaotipledio Arc when he finally kill one of the member of Sacred Legends. Before leaving, Steve Legends and Nortis Legends is joining and helping him to fulfill his goal that annoucement about MonCast wishly to close. 'Events' *The team leaves Bilaotipledio Arc. *Balhikor Arc has been introduced and explored. *Second person making his silhouette debut but his pieces cannot revealed. *Wall Blast, Walrus Scissor, Zap, Tesla, Elf Visor and Emitter Eyes Ether have been introduced. *Adjaua Legends declare his battle to Mante Legends unfortunately the result will be declared Mante Legends a winner. *Balhikor City had tearing dark weather which means there's a bad omen. *The score on this game were reset this battle will be recreated shortly on next time because of the super storms. And being recreated on January 3, 2013 *Yewas Legends has making its first appearance via epilogue plot. 'Prologue' After the party leaving the city he is watching his map and the team decided go to Balhikor City, the city of San Roque it was a former town and turned city one year ago because of its brilliant people, happy city and the locations has silver cement on it but looks beauty. The team taking their leave but Mante Legends thinking about where's Adjaua Legends. Steve Legends tell him that he was going home and he will return for the resources on journey to prevent dying from hunger. Adjaua Legends interrupt them in front and he's hiding something on his hand in the back. Mante Legends start questioning what his doing here and where's the resources. Adjaua Legends gives those resources to the party and then he presents six pieces in his hands, the three of them glaring of those and they ask question what was the power? Adjaua Legends say about those six really powerful and huge and it might a swift long range and dangerous outfit also called as starter of Range Adventurer. He tries Mante Legends to battle then he accepts Adjaua Legends in battle. 'Early Game' Then the duel starts, Mante Legends make his first move and release left pawn pieces to having a good start. Adjaua Legends uses a a5 or h5 and it looks suspicious and questionable. Plus putting a rook first that is the formation you will not going away and take note this is offensive stance what does if you foil the encounter? 'Middle Game' The opponent freezes when you start colliding to the enemy and you look it is medium opponent the defense is clever if the offensive type breaks to be balanced opponent that is long game. He mind that those pieces has the long range and find the weaknesses of them and the worst is the substitute reaches the fortress that will harm you. 'End Game' There's the tactic for the f-line is rook to rook and the opponent declared stun and the battle is now in chaos shrouded if might this contains 50 moves and above and it took one hour a hell powerful in the game and it was same battle against the deceased legends. The opponent king nothing to hide and Mante Legends substitute that pieces and reaching it to the fortress while other opponent rook was stuck to break the barrier. Later, Mante Legends blundering checking by using rook. 'Epilogue' Adjaua Legends making his first lost and epic fail in the battle that his ace pieces Wall Blast was captured but he activate the power so the trigger is assumed in one direction. All of the square letter had been broke up exploded and throw to his own king. Mante Legends declare by winner in split attack, substituting pieces and he had result in the good game. Steve Legends and Nortis Legends impress "Bravo!... Huh?" Steve Legends says when he look the sky was dark and terrifying. Adjaua Legends shock that there's a bad omen. Also Nortis Legends was panicked but Mante Legends calm him down that he said in those words. That second person speaks lower voices and you don't hear his voice right? The person must be anonymous gender it has medium tall not just too small in size. It is hot-headed person and he has shadow like silhouette it might the second person will begin his reign and revenge. After saying words from his/her lips he/she walked away back to his city after that the episode ends here and the next episode is the search of the lost person or who is this chosen one that person was looking for. 'Losing Condition' If Adjaua Legends won, it's okay because this is importance as the good friend plus you can restart if you admit lose or optional. 'Results' #Characters ##Mante Legends can defeat Adjaua Legends #Pieces ##No pieces level up at the time 'Pieces Used' After clearing Bilaotipledio Arc, you can select all thirty pieces into six chosen pieces. 'Mante Legends' To be played on re-run episode starting this until finale. 'Adjaua Legends' |} 'Trivia' *Steve Party owns First Impression Pieces pack to use against a certain opponent Adjaua Legends for the future part. Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc